sequel to SebyCiel Mpreg
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Angela saw him once and couldn't stop thinking about him. So when Sebastian is stuck in the Mansion with a pregnant Ciel Angela has to run errands... One stop is at the Undertakers. What will happen to Angela and Undertaker? Is it fate? Swearing... and... A little bit of Grell. Rating changes to M for, well, ya know I do not own Black Butler in anyway but the characters I created.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is the sequal of the Sebastian Ciel Mpreg story I did. Light swearing. Please R&R.

* * *

You walked down the street with Mey-Rin in a hurry to get back to the carriage. You had to beat your mom and dad back, or they would make you walk back to the Manor. Yes Ceil Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were very strict parents. Of course you knew that even if they did make it back before you, they would wait. They wouldn't actually make you walk all the way back home. And besides Ceil was pregnant again and would have to stay in the Manor for the next few months after today so you were determined to get all the shopping done you could.

You saw your parents duck into the Undertaker's. What did they need there? You sent Mey-Rin with your stuff back to the carriage, then peeked in through a window of the Undertakers. The man they talked with -who seemed to be the Undertaker- Wore a long black coat and really weird shaped boots. His hair was long almost to the floor and white as white could be. On top of all that gorgeous hair was a black hat that covered most of his face. From what little of his face you could see he had a long scar. He looked up straight at you as though he could see you. You pulled away from the window in shock then hurried quickly back to the carriage.

* * *

Seriously!? Why? Why couldn't Bard or Finny go run errands? No! It was all up to you and Mey-Rin. Not that the klutzy maid was much help, but she tried. Dad thought it would be a good idea for you to get out of the house for a bit. Well that may have been fun if it hadn't been to run ERRANDS!

You mumbled to yourself as you walked down the streets. Cursing your parents for making you run errands. You looked down at the last place on the list your father and given you. Undertaker's was all it said. Not that creepy guy with the wonderful white hair, that you couldn't seem to get out of your mind. It had been almost two months since the day you first saw him. And you couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Umm… Miss Angela?"  
"What Mey-Rin?"

"Are you OK, Miss?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am."  
"Well… your eyes started to turn red and then after you looked at the errand list they turned almost purple, yes they did. Like you went from angry to… happy in the blink of an eye."

"It is nothing Mey-Rin. We have to go to the Undertaker's then we can go home."

* * *

You stood outside the door of the little shop that read "UNDERTAKER". Actually it was a cool looking shop. Though dark. But thats OK. You liked dark. I mean seriously look at your parents. One was a demon and the other… well he wasn't far off the demon mark himself. So that made you half demon… Though how it was possible for two men to have a child was still beyond you.

You sighed once more before walking into the shop. You heard a small bell tinkle over your head. The man in all black with the long white hair slowly turned to look at you with a creepy smile.

"How may I help you, Lovely Lady?"

"I'm here on behalf of my par-eerr Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ah yes. Sebastian said you would be running his and Master Ciels errands for a while."

"UH… They didn't tell me what I was suppose to pick up."

He didn't say anything but handed you a stack of papers. Then went back to working with the caskets. He opened one and it had a body in it. He had long red hair and red glasses.

"This one isn't even pretty." He said to himself. Then paused and looked you. You stepped forward and looked closer at the body.

"Nope not pretty."

"What did you say!" The redhead woke up and wrapped his gloved hands around Undertakers neck. That made you angry for some unknown reason. Your vision turned red and you lunged the other man ripping his hands from Undertaker. He looked at you funny for a minute.

"You look like my Sebast-Chan. It is you Sebast-Chan isn't it. If you think that putting yourself in a womans body is going to stop me you're wrong."

"Sebastian is my Father you sick fuck. And keep you your hand of _my _ Undertaker!" With that you opened the door and threw him out. "And don't come back!"

"Your Undertaker huh?"

"Erm…"

"You know, Sebastian told me to stay away from his daughter. But I don't know if can control myself after that." He said slowly, as his face got closer and closer to yours. He hovered his lips just centimeters from your own looking into your eyes almost like asking permission. Instead of nodding you leaned forward so your lips touched his.

His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you close as his tongue delved into your mouth. After a minute he pulled away and looked into your eyes.

"I don't care what my Father said… besides he's likes you over any other candidates."

"Well then, Angela Michel Phantomhive, I guess I need to go introduce myself to your father as a suitor."

* * *

Well? What did you think? Should I add more? Please R&R let me know! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, Father, I know you won't particularly approve… but…. as it were…..Um…. Why is it so hard to say!?" You needed to tell your parents that Undertaker wanted to be an official suitor for you. You were practicing in your mirror in your bedroom. Undertaker and several other men were coming for an official social. Your parents insisted you have one even though your mother was pregnant. They didn't care anymore what people thought as Ciel was the Queens guard dog. No one could touch him without the fear of bringing down the wrath of the Queen herself on you. Not to mention his Butler/lover… You shook yourself pulling you out of your thoughts. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and tried again. "Mother, Father…. Undertaker… Undertaker has asked to be an official suitor for my hand in marriage….. See wasn't so bad that time…"

"Is that so?" You heard a voice behind you and turned around rather quickly.

"H-hello, Father…"

"Undertaker wishes to be a suitor?"

"Y-yes."

"And, may I ask how you know this?"

"I…um… He asked me that day I went to run errands…"

"You sent him an invite for tonight I assume?"

"You assume correct."

"I will give him a chance, though your Mother may not be too pleased."

"Really? Thank you, daddy!" You through your arms around his neck, before pulling back in shock. "I-I mean. Thank you, Father," you said as you bowed to your dad.

"Don't worry about acting proper around me." He put his arm around your shoulder. "Lets go and greet the guest's as they show up."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

You stood by the door greeting guests' as any proper lady would. Many men and women who were looking for a spouse came. It was odd that Ceil let anyone in his house but he thought his daughter needed a proper social to meet eligible men. It was also a good way to be a little more social which Ceil was trying to do as of late. Your father had taken your mother aside before the guests began arriving, no doubt to tell him about Undertaker…. Speak of the devil. You stood in shock as you caught sight of that familiar white hair.

He was dressed in a suit with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail on the top of his hatless head. He also had his bangs pinned back so you could see his beautiful yellow eyes. The only thing that wasn't different were those weird boots and the big trench coat that Mey-Rin took to put with the rest. You were honestly amazed. You hadn't expected him to dress up so much. You honestly thought he would look the same as he always did. Not that he looked bad this way. Not bad at all…Even your parents seemed to be shocked he dressed up. He walked up to you slowly.

"Ms. Phantomhive." He bowed and kissed your hand. Then looked up to your parents. "Master Ciel, Sebastian… I know I was warned away from your daughter but, once I formally met her I wanted her. I decided the best to do that was to announce myself as a proper suitor for your daughters hand in marriage."

"Well… Undertaker," Ciel started. "I suppose that as long as Angela is fine with it then I don't see why not… Sebastian. You're her father. She needs your permission as well."  
"Of course. Though I do not particularly like Undertaker, he is by far better that the rest."

"Thank you. Master Ciel, Sebastian… Ms. Phantomhive, may I be so bold as to ask for a dance?"

"Of course, Undertaker." You took his outstretched hand and let him pull you onto the dance floor.

* * *

POV SWITCH

"Sebastian, are you sure about this?"

"About what?"  
"Undertaker."

"Well, he's not exactaly the richest suitor or most, ah, likeable, but I want Angela happy with a man who is going to treat her right. Undertaker is the only one I fully trust to not hurt her if he can help it. Also did you see the look on her face when she saw him?"

"She looked the happiest I've seen her since she was little."

* * *

And here is another chapter to my Undertaker X OC! I hope you like it! Please Review? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! FinallyXD sorry it took me so long to update. I just moved from my old house, so things have been hectic... anyway here is another chapter. Please R&R! XD **

* * *

You danced with Undertaker, still amazed that he had dressed up just for you. You could tell you where definitely the envy of all the other women there. Undertaker was a good looking man, and you would bet your most expensive hat on the fact that no one in the room- aside from you and your parents- even recognized him as the Undertaker.

"You know, Undertaker, you didn't have to dress up so much for me…"  
"But I wanted to. What kind of suitor would I be if I didn't dress up for the woman whose heart I am trying to win?" (Ha ha. He sounds so much like Sebby…)

"I… Think I really like you, Undertaker…"

"And I you."  
"Um… Excuse me?" A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes taped on your shoulder. She didn't look much older than you. "May… I cut in?"

"Of course," you replied, trying to be the proper young lady you were raised to be. You leaned up and pecked Undertaker on the cheek before allowing the other girl a chance to dance with him.

* * *

"Sebastian… Who does that look like to you?"

"Who, My Love?"  
"That blond girl dancing with Undertaker?" Sebastian stared at the girl for a minute not understanding. He did know that Undertaker didn't look to pleased to be dancing with someone other than Angela.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Young Lord."

"She looks just like Alois Trancy…"

"Young Lord, Alois Trancy is dead."  
"But I'm not." A voice said next to them.

"Claude." Sebastian said not impressed. "What are you doing here?"

"That blond girl dancing with Undertaker is mine."  
"She looks just like Alois…" Ciel said.

"She is his as well...I… Carried her… I didn't know I was having a child until after Alois… Was gone from us…"  
"You had real feelings for him, Claude?" The young lord asked.

"No… We had a… Sexual relationship… and he refused to bottom thus ordering me too. I just thought that- after I found out- I could raise our daughter into the title she was born into. After she was born I told society that she was Earl Trancy's sister. No one knew of her existence until about a year after his death."

"But you love your daughter."  
"Yes and I want what is best for her… And if she wants that man Undertaker, I will not stop her from pursuing him."  
"What if I told you Undertaker is not interested in your daughter at all?"

"I doubt that… Who could not want her? She is gorgeous."  
"A man who is already in love perhaps?" This came from Sebastian. "He has someone he loves. You of all people should know that once a demon or Shinigami fall in love it is almost impossible to love someone else… ever."  
"Shut up Michelis. What do you know?" And with that Claude turned to walk away. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Get Angela back in Undertakers arms before he kills the man she is dancing with now."

* * *

Sebastian walked up to his daughter and the man she was dancing with. He tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Sir, do you mind too much if I dance with my daughter."  
"N-no o-of c-c-course not." Sebastian took Angela's hands.

"Follow my lead." He whispered in her ear. He spun her around the dance floor towards Undertaker. Once he got to Undertaker he stopped and tapped his shoulder.

"May I take this lovely young lady?" He asked the silver haired man.

"Of course." Undertaker looked beyond relieved as Sebastian danced away with the blond girl and he could pull Angela back into his arms. She looked happy as well. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do not worry, Darling, only you could ever hold my eye and heart."

* * *

Little Alissa Faustus-Trancy did not give up on her pursuit of Undertaker, even though she knew he was in the process of courting one Angela Michel Phantomhive. She would often show up at his shop, most of the time, however, the black haired girl was there. And Alissa knew that even though she herself was half demon, Angela was more powerful. THE Sebastian Michaelis was her father after all. And him being the son of Satan was a pretty bad deal for Alissa. Today was no different.

Alissa went to Undertakers shop to- again- try to get him to court her. She peaked through the tinted window only to recoil in shock. Undertaker had a man with long red hair hanging off of his shoulders… Oh, this was good. She just had to tell Angela that Undertaker was with a red headed man, who was clinging to him, almost like they were lovers. She turned to head back to her carriage intent on heading straight to the Phantomhive estate. As she turned around she ran into none other that Angela.

"OH! Angela! I was just going to go to your home to see you. I have news to tell you. Important news."

"Your spying on the man, who is currently my suitor. Why would I listen to anything you have to say?"

"He is with another man in there. I… I think he may cheating on you…"

"OH? And what, pray tell, does this man look like?"

"He has long red hair, and a red womens coat…"  
"With acid yellow eyes, red glasses, and sharp teeth?"

"Yes! So you know him!"  
"I know him… He is not after Undertaker. He wants my father… Or more me as he is convinced I am his Sebast-Chan in woman form to derail him from wanting me."

" But…"  
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have important news to bring to Undertaker and Grell. Good Day!"

And with that Angela stalked into the shop, Alissa close on her heals. "Grell Sutcliff, I swear to my grandfather, if you don't get your hands off my Undertaker right now. I will hurt you… Immensely." The redhead took a step away from Undertaker. He didn't want this girl to, literally kick his ass out the door… Again. Angela walked up wrapping her arms around Undertakers waist and laying her head on his chest. His arms automatically surrounding her, pulling her closer. Alissa watched in shock at the love radiating off the couple.

"OH! I'm not here just to visit. Father would like both of you to come to the Manor. Yes Grell I mean you."

"Ah, Sebast-Chan. Why do you play on with this joke?"

"Sebastian. Is. My. Father!" Angela yelled into Grells face, her eyes flashing a bright red. Almost the color of Grells hair.

"Ok, I will go to the Manor to see what 'Sebastian' wants."  
"I dont think I have a choice in the matter."Undertaker said before turning to Alissa. "Sorry young Trancy, but I am busy the rest of the day. I am going to have to ask you leave my shop."

"O-of course. I am sorry to have been a bother."

"She is the one you were telling me about, Undertaker."  
"Yes...Hmm, my my. She does look just like Alois doesn't she? Tell me young lady, what is your full name?"

"Alissa Faustus-Trancy. I am very similar to Angela in respect of our parents..."

"So your father was Claude?"  
"No, my mother is Claude." With that Undertaker burst out laughing. It took him a good five minutes to calm down.

"OK, Little Trancy, you must leave now. We have business at the Phantomhive estate." He ushered the girl out then turned and locked his shop behind Angela and Grell. Angela headed towards her carriage, not sparing a look at Alissa.

* * *

**OK! There it is. XD What do you think of this twist in events? What will Alissa do? Will she give up on Undertaker now that she realizes he truly loves Angela? Or will she continue trying to get Undertaker to look at her? Another two characters will be added, if not next chapter the one after that... Anyways please, please, PLEASE review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is another chapter! **

**Warnings: light swearing and Grell**

**As always I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters other than Alissa and Angela... and the other babies...**

* * *

Back at Phantomhive Manor, Undertaker and Grell sat awkwardly in the first parlor, waiting for Angela to come back with her Father and Mother. After a few minutes she came back with tea.

"Sorry, guys. Mother and father are...uh… busy… for a bit so… er… make yourselves comfortable." She sat down next to Undertaker and he immediately laced his fingers with hers.

After another 20 minutes of idle chatter, Ciel and Sebastian decided to join the three.

"Sorry about that." Sebastian said. "The reason we called you here is first Grell. To prove to you that I am still me and my daughter is who she says she is. Now please, leave!"

"But Sebast-chan!"

"Get off my Seby!" Ciel yelled and went after Grell who had his arm around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian moved Grell off him none too gently, grabbing Ciel on his way to strangle the red head.

"Leave, Grell… Please."

"Tch. Fine… I'll just go find Will, or Ronald… Or both…"

"Ew…" Angela said at this, as she watched Grell- Finally- leave. Then she turned to her parents. "So… Um… Why is Undertaker here?"  
"Well," Sebastian started with a very pregnant, and content- now that a certain Shinigami was gone- Ciel in his lap, on the couch opposite of Angela and Undertaker. "What do you plan to do about Miss Trancy?"

"Kill the bitch." Angela said at once.

"Um, lets not. We dont need to deal with Claude after us for killing his little girl." Ciel said.

"I see no harm in it." Undertaker said."As long as she understands I don't want her and she leaves me alone." He shrugged.

"So… You do want Angela. And Angela only?"

"Of course I do… I… I love her, Sebastian, Young Master Ciel."

"We can see that." Ciel said. "And… We give you our blessing to marry… if you so wish."

"R-really?" Angela asked. When both parents shook their heads yes, she jumped from the couch over the coffee table to hug her parents.

"Just make sure you marry after the baby comes. So we don't have a wedding and birthday on the same day." Ciel said with a smile.

"Thank you." Undertaker said standing up to shake hands with Ciel and Sebastian… "May I ask Angela to join me back at the shop?'

"Well it is her choice." Sebastian said.

"I would love too."

* * *

Alissa was determined to get Undertaker. He was the best looking man out there and she would do anything to have him for herself. She walked past Undertakers shop later that day to see Undertaker and Angela sitting on a coffin talking. She watched through the window as Undertaker got down on one knee and a held a box out to Angela. She watched as Angela looked stunned then jumped into Undertakers arms… So he just proposed officially… Still she would not let Angela have Undertaker…

* * *

Angela sat on a beautiful yet simple black coffin in Undertakers shop. He smiled at her and looked rather nervous as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Angela Michel Phantomhive… I… Love you. Truly. With all my heart I thought didn't work anymore… I want to be with you for all eternity… Will you marry me?" Angela looked stunned at Undertaker and the ring he held out to her.

"Undertaker… Yes! A million times yes!" She yelled and threw herself into his arms. He caught her but fell backward in the process, landing on the floor with a thumb.

"Well arent you happy." He asked rhetorically as he slipped the ring on her finger. She straddled his hips and looked at the ring on her finger. It was a simple black stone surrounded by smaller red ones, and the band itself looked like it was bone. It was simply amazing and she loved it.

"I love you, Undertaker. My Undertaker." She said as she leaned down to kiss him. Then finally realizing the position she was in bolted upright. "I'm so sorry. I didnt mean to act so inappropriately."

"Dont worry. As long as no one saw your virtue as a proper lady will remain intact."

"I'm so happy Undertaker." She said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest looking at her ring in wonder. However much she wanted to stay, it was getting late and she had to return to the Manor… Or the townhouse… No the Manor. She didn't want to deal with Prince Soma tonight. "But, I have to go soon… I have to be back to the Manor before supper. I love you, Undertaker."

"I love you, Angela. I will come visit you tomorrow after work, yes?"

"Yes." She answered standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

* * *

**So here is another chapter! Alissa hasn't made a move... Yet! Don't worry next chapter! And yes I know this is a shorter chapter but please review!? I'll post the next chapter hopefully within the next few days. I have to take my little sister to her school apointment thingy tomorrow so... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know. XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Here is the fifth chapter. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and kept this story going. Honestly I would have ended it at the first chapter if people hadn't wanted me to continue. So thank you! There will be one more chapter after this then I will be done. Maybe...XD Please read and review!XD**

* * *

"Tonight is the night. If I pull this off, then Undertaker will be forced to marry me! Not only by father but also by society…" Alissa said to herself walking down the hall to the Undertakers shop. So she didn't love Undertaker like Angela, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that Alissa would look good on his arm. And if he married her- which he would- she would not allow him to continue wearing that godawful undertaker uniform in public. It was fine if he was working but not they were out in the city shopping or just walking. She walked to Undertakers shop slowly so as not to raise suspicion. Once there she knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer. She thought that Undertaker lived above his shop, so- without thought- she twisted the knob, finding it open, and walked in.

"U-Undertaker are you here?" She looked around trying to find stairs that lead to an upper loft, but didn't see anything. She did, however, see a door that lead to a back room. Walking toward is slowly she jumped at any little sound she heard. Once she finally reached the door, she held her hand out to twist the knob, then stepped in slowly. "Undertaker?"

"How may I help you Miss Trancy? And why are you in my shop so late in the night?" An eerie voice came out of nowhere. She heard creaking and turned to see Undertaker pushing the lid off a coffin and slowly emerging.

"U-Undertaker I-I um well… I…" Alissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I just came to… see you…" By now undertaker was sitting on top of another coffin so Alissa unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders slowly. Then she unbuttoned her off the shoulder top and let it slip down her body. Her hands on her waist clad in nothing but her sleeveless undershirt. She slid her thumbs into the waistband of skirt before that fell to the floor. Now in nothing but her full undergarments she glanced at Undertaker. He hadn't moved from the position he was in when he first sat on the coffin.

"Um, Undertaker… Why were your doors unlocked?" She waited for his answer. After she didn't get one for a few minutes she slowly advanced toward him. "Undertaker? U-Undertaker...?" She slowly moved his bangs out of his face only to find his eyes closed. "Are you kidding me!? I am stripping for you, trying to seduce you away from that Phantomhive bitch, and you're sleeping!? Oh my Satan this can't be happening."

Just then the door burst open and the woman Alissa had just been complaining about burst in. Alissa quickly seated herself on Undertakers lap. He stood up at once as soon as he noticed another presence in the room, thus causing Alissa to fall to the floor on her bottom.

"What the hell, is going on here? Undertaker...What are you…?"

"What? Oh, right. I'm sorry Miss Trancy, I fell asleep when you were trying to tell me something… Why are you in your undergarments?"

"I… uh well I…" Angelas eyes turned red and she pushed Alissa up against the wall, her hand at the blondes throat, nails digging in slowly..

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Trying. To. Do?"

"I… I was...trying to get… him to… marry me… If we… were caught… in a… … compromizing… position… … he would… have no choice… but to marry me!" Talking was hard as she had hardly any air and CLAWS were digging into her neck.

"I swear to SATAN, GOD, and ANY OTHER DIETY that is out there. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. Slowly, painfully. I will keep you alive until you beg me for death. Do. You. Understand?"  
"Y-yes. I get it."  
"Now get out. I don't ever want you near Undertaker or the Phantomhive Manor. Ever."  
"OK! Let me… Go...Please?" Angela pulled her hand away from the other girls neck, and watched her fall to the floor. Alissa scrambled to grab her clothes, then scurried out the door. Angela then turned her flaming eyes to Undertaker.

"As much as I love watching you make people bleed, I am still confused as to what happened."  
"What happened is that woman STRIPPED DOWN TO HER UNDERGARMENTS, and sat in your lap… Are you telling me, that you seriously fell asleep?"  
"She woke me up at like two in the morning, and when she started to talk her voice kind of lolled me to sleep. I really didn't do anything, Angela… You have to trust me…" Angela's eyes slowly fadded from red to blue. She could always sence a lie, and Undertaker wasnt lying.

"OK, Undertaker. I trust you." She smiled as he wraped his arms around her waist and burried his head in her neck.

"Why are you here anyway?"  
"OH! I almost forgot. Mom went into labor and she wants you to be there…"

"Why didn't you say so!?"  
"I was busy!"

"Right anyway. Lets go."

* * *

**Is it good? I hope so! I really like this story, its one of the favorites that I've written so far... Hope you at least like it. Please let me know!XD**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**And here is another chapter... I will add one or more in the future. Sorry I havnt updated in a long time. I just got a job so my life has been hectic and school just started too. I have to get up at like 5:30 to make sure siblings and parents are up. But oh well. So keep in mind it might be a bit before I get to update again. As always please R&R! XD**

* * *

Undertaker and Angela burst through the front door to hear screaming. They ran to the room that used to be Sebastians when he was just a butler, it was now used as a room for anyone who happened to be in labor. So far only Ciel had used it as such. They were all hoping that one day Angela would use is to.

"Dad. Is he OK?"  
"I don't know. Mey-rin and the others wont let me in." Sebastian answered his daughter as he paced in front of the door.

"You know you can break that door easy right?"  
"No, I cant. Finny is on the other side. I dont want to get thrown through the roof for disobeying Mey-rin… Again."

"Sebastian…?" Undertaker cut in.

"What?"  
"They are fine. All of them… and they will be…"  
"How do you know?"  
"I may be a retired shinigami, but I still have access to the Cinematic Records… I looked… Uh… You know… … just in case."

"Thank you. Wait, what do mean all?" Undertaker opened his mouth to reply but just then the screaming stopped and a loud wail filled the air. After a second of staring at the door Sebastian went to open only to hear more screaming.  
"Almost Ciel. Just a little more!" They could all here Mey-rin. "One more push!" They heard another scream, then nothing. They waited in stilted silence for almost two full minutes. Then another wail filled the air. After about another minute Finny opened the door.

"You can all come in now." He said, as he stepped back and held the door open. Sebastian ran to Ciel at once. Angela and Undertaker close behind him. Sebastian embraced Ciel then looked to Mey-rin and Bard. Each held a small bundle.

"Ciel…"  
"We had twins, Sebastian… Twins." Mey-rin came over and handed a blue bundle to Sebastian as Bard handed another blue bundle to Ciel.

"Have you thought of names." Angela asked.

"Well we didn't know the gender. We chose to wait until it was born. But then we had two instead of one." Ciel chuckled. He pointed to the boy . in Sebastian's arms. "He is the oldest. So what about Vincent. VincentFurnier Phantomhive. This one will be James Logan Phantomhive."  
"Perfect names for perfect boys." Undertaker said.

* * *

"Miss Angela… Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Mey-rin." Angela said looking in the mirror. Honestly she looked stunning. Her hair had been braided down her back in two braids. One was wrapped around into a bun the other fell over her right shoulder going down to her waist. A little black tiara sat on her head with a knee length white veil attached to it. Her dress was form fitting to her thighs then flared out in delicate little wisps. The train was short, only about two feet. She had black boots that went to her thighs, and the heels on them looked similar to her dads in his demon form. But hers had black, red and white chains.

"I'm nervous as hell Mey-rin."  
"You love him, and he loves you...I wish I had been loved." The redheaded maid said as she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Mey-rin, He doesn't even know, does he? Even after you promised me you would tell him."  
"I know… I will tell him… soon"  
"How soon sweetie?"

"... … When I get around to it."

"Well I hope your ready… He will be here today."  
"What!?"  
"Undertaker invited him. He's the best man. Mey-rin I'm sorry." The maid looked like she would burst into tears. "You cant leave me now. Mey-rin I need you to stand up there with me."  
"Angela I… … I can't face him." Now Angela looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"If your not my maid of honor then it will be Grell. And you've always been there for me. Now is the most important day of my life and you're gonna leave me?"

"No. I'll stay for the ceremony but then I have to go… Please understand, Angela."

"O-OK. I can live with that."

* * *

They were getting married in the church. Believe it or not and then later they would have a demon and shinigami mating ceremony. But those had to wait until tonight and could be done at the same time believe it or not. The benches had black roses and with red and white ribbons.

Angela walked down the aisle her hand tucked into the crook of her fathers elbow as he walked with her. Ronald wore a black tux with a red tie, William wore a black tuxedo, red vest, and white tie. On the other side Mey-rin wore a long red dress that was off the shoulders and twisted with white boots to her knees. Grell stood behind Mey-rin in a similar, but more form fitting dress, and black white knee high boots with red laces and heels. Angela smiled at Mey-rin and nodded slightly toward William. Then her eyes met Undertakers. Her Undertakers.

He wore a red tux that with a white vest, black tie and boots, and it all matched wonderfully with his long hair. Hair that was once again pulled into a ponytail, only this time it was at the nape of his neck rather than the top of his head. His yellow/green eyes smiling, his mouth turned up slightly at the the corner. And he was all for her. Her and her alone.

Sebastian placed her hand in Undertakers. Angela looked into his eyes, and didn't even realize what was being said until the preacher said "You may kiss the bride." Angela smiled as Undertaker pulled her close and pushed his lips gently to hers. He pulled away after a minute.

"I love you, Angela."  
"I love you, Undertaker." Then he turned her toward her family and friends as the preacher announced Mr. and Mrs. Undertaker. She smiled at her family. Sebastian had Vincent in one arm, the other around Ciel, and Ciel held James. They were the first to walk up to congratulate and hug her.

"Now when do we get grandkids?" Ciel asked.

'Um… Soon?" Angela said looking up to her new husband.

"As soon as we can." He smiled down at her, his hand around her waist.

* * *

"Mey-rin…" Mey-rin turned to look at the tall man. A man she hadn't seen in almost six months. "You're… Why didn't you call. I told you how to call me."

"I… I'm sorry… I was going to, but… I never could find the courage… I'm so sorry, yes. Very sorry."

"You would rather have a child out of wedlock then have told me?"  
"I wasn't going to force you into a marriage you didn't want!"

"Come with me." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out onto the balcony, pinning her to the wall. "You think that I would marry you for the sake of a child? You think thats the only reason?" He pushed his lips onto hers roughly. His tongue delved into her mouth for a minute, before he pulled away completely. He took her glasses out of her dress pocket- as she had been without them throughout the wedding- and slipped them back on her face. "I love you, Mey-rin. And if you will have me I will love you forever. This is my child as well. It is a part of me and you. I will love it and raise it properly… So Mey-rin… Will you have me? Even though I am a shinigami?"  
"William… I could never say no to you. I love you."

* * *

"Ronald… Ronald, s-stop. We, AH!.. We cant"

"Senpai, you like this. Dont deny it. And don't tell me to stop… You know you want this." The younger shinigami said as he rubbed his knee in-between the read-heads thighs.

"Ronald, a…..ah….a lady s-shouldn't be in this….mmhm… position." Grell tried fighting the blond man, though half-heartedly. He liked this, and based off his physically anatomy he wasn't a lady, in anyway shape or form.

"Ronald!" He let out a high pitched moan as thus said man wrapped a hand around his erection through his panties. "I-if we're going… to… mmm… do this we should… ah… go to somewhere more….oh! Secluded!"

"Yes, Senpai." Ronald said as he transported his and Grell to his home.

* * *

"Undertaker… I… … I'm scared."

"Shh. Angela. I know…" Undertaker said as he pulled Angela into a tender kiss. He ran his hand soothingly down her back, slowly unlacing and unbuttoning her wedding gown. He kissed down her neck to her breast and he slid the gown down her shoulders. His lips moved to her shoulder as he pulled her hair out of the bun and braids. " I love you Angela. I cannot wait to see your belly swell with our baby."

"Under-t-taker." She stuttered as he removed her corset revealing her breasts to him. He let her dress pool around her feet and he slowly slid her pantaloons down her legs. "T-Taker… S-stop."

"Whats wrong?"  
"I...I… … I don't think I can…"

"Hey," he cupped her cheek. "What are you afraid of?"

"M...Mey-rin said it hurt the first time."

"It will. But only for a moment, and anytime after the first it won't hurt...OK?"

"O-OK"

"Angela, I am not going to hurt you. If you want we can wait."

"No. I've waited for two years. I'm ready… just a little scared." Undertaker smiled at the raven haired girl in his arms. His wife. He smiled at her as he unbuttoned his suit jacket, followed by his vest and tie. When he got to his shirt he hesitated. Angela has never seen his chest. Never seen all his scars. He didnt want to scare her away now that he was so close to having her. The reception party lasted until about ten. And the shinigami mating ceremony had to take place at midnight the night of the wedding.

"Undertaker… Darling what's wrong?"

"My chest is scared. Like my face. Worse than my face… I don't want to scare you off now. Not when you're finally mine."

"Taker…" Angela, pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling him back to the bed. Her legs hit the bed and she pulled him down on top of her as she fell. "I love you, your scars are not going to scare me away."

He smiled at Angela as he bent to kiss her again. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Running her hands down his scarred chest.

"Your beautiful, Undertaker." He smiled at her again as he bent to continue where he left off with her mouth.

* * *

**Vincent Furnier is Alice Coopers real name so I do not own that name at all. James Logan a name I came up with. I love it and wish I had my own children to name... Anyway! Tell me if you liked it! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**And this will be the final chapter. Finally. It was intended to be just a three chapter fic but... Shit happens. Please Review and tell me how you liked it. I would never have continued it if it hadn't been for reviewers! XD**

* * *

5 Months Later.

"Angela? Are you ok?" Undertaker asked his wife as she threw up in the chamber pot in the corner… Again.

"I'm fine but… Undertaker, Darling… I think I'm pregnant."

"What! Already?"

"Well we have been… er… working hard at it."

"Are you sure?" Undertaker asked putting a hand on his wife's belly.

"No. I need to talk to Mom and Mey-rin. They'll know."

"Mey-rin just had her baby. I don't think shed be willing to talk to anyone but Will, right now."

"But I can talk to Mom…"

"OK. Lets get you up to the Manor then."

* * *

Angela and Undertaker walked up to the kitchen door of the Manor so as not to disturb Ceil as he was in a meeting currently. They thought they would go through the kitchen and wait until Ceils meeting was over. When they walked in without knocking first… They were almost horrified. Bard had Finny pressed into the counter. nothing to odd. Except for the fact Finny was naked from the waist down, and he and Bard were doing well, some rather compromising things. Things that if Finny were a woman, he would be forced into marriage with Bard.

"Oh dear fuck." Angela said turning around quickly. Bard and Finny looked shocked, and Undertaker couldn't stop laughing. There was rustling and then Bard cleared his throat.

"Um… Miss Angela. Please don't tell your father we were doing it in the kitchen. He would have our heads."

"So, um… How long has this been going on?" Angela asked turning to face the men.

"A-about two months…"

"I wont tell Dad you were doing it in the kitchen, but um… could you not do it in the kitchen anymore?" And still Undertaker was laughing non stop.

"What is going on?" Everyone spun around to face Sebastian who had Vincent on his hip.

"N-nothing!" Angela, Bard and Finny said.  
"I need to talk to Mom. Is his meeting over." Angela asked.

"Yes. It's over. Come on, he's still in the study." Undertaker finally quieted down as they walked to Ciels study. As Sebastian opened the door he bent to scoop up James who was crawling away from his mother.

"Angela! Undertaker!" Ceil exclaimed as they walked in. "Why are you here?"  
"To visit family and ask you some things…" Ceil pulled Angela into a hug then Undertaker.

"What do you need to ask?" He motioned to the couches in the corner. Ceil sat at one and took Vincent from Sebastian as Sebastian sat next to him. Angela and Undertaker sat on the couch opposite of them.

"Well… um… … How… How do you tell if your pregnant?"

"You can go to the doctors for a test. I just use Sebastian though. He can do this out of body thing and go inside your body and see… Why?"  
"Well… … … … I… I think I'm pregnant." Ciel and Sebastian stared in wide eyes shock at Angela and Undertaker.

"Already?" Sebastian broke the silence.

"You can't say anything. I was conceived the first time you two did anything." Angela said indignantly. Sebastian stood up and walked to sit next to Angela. He placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes. After a minute he smiled at his daughter.

"You're going to have a baby… Two actually."  
"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Can you tell the gender?" Undertaker asked.

"Not yet. Ceil…"  
"OH! Right! I almost forgot!... I'm pregnant again too."

"The twins are only eight months old. Not even a year yet. How far along are you?"

"About four months." Ceil answered.  
"You're only about two months, Angela." Sebastian said.

"Wow." She placed a hand on her stomach, Undertaker laid his hand over hers. Sebastian went to sit back down by Ceil.

"So what were Bard, and Finny doing in the kitchen?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Undertaker again burst into laughter. Angela smiled at her father.

"Well, if two human males could have kids, Finny would be well and pregnant by now." She told them…

"At Least everyone is happy." Ceil said as he began rocking Vincent and James to sleep. One baby in each arm. Angela smiled at Undertaker. Then her parents. She was going to have a baby. Two babies… Undertakers babies…

* * *

Claude was beyond pissed. Undertaker had chose that Phantomhive brat over his own darling Alissa. Alissa had told Claude what she had tried in order to get Undertaker to marry her. Of course in that situation, unless they had been caught by a higher authority, it wouldn't have mattered to Undertaker.

Now Claude couldn't fathom why his precious daughter wanted to marry a man as lowly as the Undertaker. Not to mention he was a retired shinigami. Sure he was good on the eyes… ok so the man was hot… beyond hot even. But still he was and undertaker. His Alissa deserved so much better. They had tried to seduce Undertaker with Alissa's body and he still didn't want her. Claude had to find a way to convince his daughter that Undertaker just wasn't worth it anymore. And in order to do that… he had to find someone else for her. Someone better looking, as hard as that might be. The only other option was to take her back to his home… He didn't want to take her down there. If Lucifer found out what Alissa had done… Claude would be slain or thrown to the lesser demons. Or even suffer a fate worse than Prometheus. Whereas the god had been chained to a rock and had his innards eaten every day, Claude would more than likely have his flesh burned several times a day every day, for eternity. And his precious Alissa would most likely become Lucifer's next bed mate…

But… What if Lucifer took a liking to Alissa? Did in fact make her his bedmate? That could work to Claudes advantage… at least to get himself and his Alissa out of this mess… He couldn't believe that Alissa had tried to seduce the granddaughter of Lucifer's man. Just then thus said daughter burst through the front door of the mansion.

"Alissa, What's wrong?"

"They are out in public, taking a walk as if life is wonderful… He is wearing that god awful undertaker uniform. Oh and the best part. They have been married for five months. FIVE! And she is already pregnant. That should be my baby. I should be the one walking next to him. I should be the one who is glowing with his babies in my belly! Daddy… that should be me...'

"Alissa we need to talk." Alissa stared at her dad. He seemed serious. More so than normal.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Alissa… I… You tried to seduce Angela's man. Angela is the granddaughter of Lord Satan himself… He adores her with all his heart… So if he finds out you tried to hurt his grandbaby like that he will be very angry. He will most likely kill me for allowing you to do such a thing. But you. Either he will torture you everyday with his minions ripping and burning your flesh off slowly… Or he will make you a whore for whatever higher up demon wants you. He may sell you to them, or he may just allow them to use you… I think we need to go and talk to Satan about this. If we make a deal with him… He may let you off easy… Its not me I fear for, he can do as he wishes with me… But I fear for you."  
"So you're saying make a deal with the devil?"

"Yes… I will do anything he asks of me as long as no harm befalls you."  
"Daddy…"  
"Is that so Claude Faustus?" Claude froze in fear. "Your lovely daughter here tried to seduce Undertaker from my Angela?"  
"Yes, Sir… She just wanted him to be with her. She was raised as a proper English Lady. I am afraid most act this way… And I am sure you know of her Father, Alois Trancy?"

"What happened to you Claude?"  
"Sir?" Claude finally dared to look up into the face of the man- the devil standing before him. "What are you doing here, Sir… If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was on my way to see my darling children and grandchildren. I dont know if you know, but that delectable mate of my sons, Is pregnant again. As is my Angela."  
"I was aware Angela was but not Ciel, Sir."

"You didnt answer my question… Could it be what happened with that man many years ago?"  
"That man, Sir? He was your oldest son…"

"And he was despicable. Even among demons. I did not like the way he treated you, you loved him with your everything and he hurt you. He made you believe he loved you… And that broke my heart. I raised him better than that…Miss Alissa, may I speak with your father alone for a bit?"

"Y-yes, S-sir… Please dont hurt him. It was my fault…"  
"Do not worry. This is not about the Undertaker thing… We will discuss that later. Go to Undertakers shop and tell Sebastian daddy will be there soon."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Claude waited until his daughter was long gone before looking at Saintin again. He was a taller man. Usually he had on his demon form, but being out in public he couldn't keep up that form. He was still an eccentric man though. So much unlike his children. All 666 of which were more mellow.  
"Claude… I am sorry for the way my son treated you… If I had known sooner I would have stopped him. He had us all fooled… May I confess something to you, Claude? Man to man, not demon to his Lord?"  
"Yes, Sir."

"I love you, Claude… I have always loved you. My son told me you were his and that he loved you, I believed him. And I could see the love in your eyes every time you looked at him. I wanted those eyes to look at me like that. But every time you looked at me these gorgeous eyes of yours were filled with fear. I didnt like that one bit. I have not been intimate with someone since, not since I fell in love with you… Well, OK, thats a lie. I had sex with lots of people. Imagining you then hating myself afterwards… Hating myself for loving the man my oldest son had claimed as his. I have not had any children since Sebastian because I only wanted children with you." The taller man cupped Claudes face in his hand. "I will not punish you, or your daughter to harshly. But you do need to be punished… I will lower her rank in society. She will become nursemaid to not only Angela's child but Ciel and Mey-rins as well. If it is alright with you. I would like you to become mine… Not just my bed mate but my mate… In every sense of the word… But I will not force you… And if you ever find someone you love… I will not hesitate to let you go with them… I will do anything to make you happy…"

"Sir-"

"L-Lucifer… I… would be honored to be your mate… For as long as you will have me…" Lucifer sighed then slowly bent to kiss the dark haired man. "Um… Sir… er… Lucifer… What will you tell your Son?"  
"What one?"

"Sebastian…"

"He will just have to get over the fact wont he?"

* * *

"Wait. WHAT!"

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just doing what I'm told!"

"You're telling me that my FATHER, is currently ALONE, with Claude FAUSTUS!" Sebastian yelled at the little blond girl, his eyes shining blood red. "You left them alone!? Do you know what this means?"

"Sebastian… What are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

"As you know, once a demon or shinigami fall in love and mate, they may never be able to fall in love. Some demons can manipulate others into thinking that they love them. Make everyone believe that they love them, when in fact they don't… My oldest brother, Nehudomokael, was one of these demons, though no one knew. And Claude was one of his many victims. By the time Father found out what he was, what he was doing to Claude… I was just born the time everyone found out what Nehudomokael was doing. And, well… I guess that Father had fallen in love with Claude by this time. He told me once that the only reason I was born was because the man he had sex with to get me looked like Claude… So just think, Claude was almost my Mother…"  
"No. If you had come from my Claude he would be your father."  
"F-Father… what are you implying?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"That if I was with Claude, I would bottom…"  
"Eww." Sebastian made a face like he was going to puke. Undertaker laughed, Angela giggled a little, Ciel smiled as he scooped up Vincent-who was chasing James around Undertakers shop- and Alissa looked shocked. She wasn't shocked at what Sebastian had just told everyone, but more at the fact that Claude was wrapped in the arms of another man. A tall man. Taller that Undertaker. He had to be at least 7 foot 4 or about. Claude was only 6'7". The other man had long blond hair pulled back into a braid to just under his butt. He also had startlingly green eyes.

"Thats a new look Father." Sebastian said.

"Granddad!" Angela threw herself into the blond man's arms.

"So, I take it that Claude is Sebastians new Mum?" Ciel asked with a smirk on his face. Undertaker, Angela, and Lucifer burst into gales of laughter at the look of horror on both the butlers faces. Even Alissa giggled a little. When it quieted down Alissa walked over to her father.

"Daddy? W-what does all this mean?"  
"It means that when Lucifer goes home we will be going with him… We have a wonderful man in mind for you. I'm positive you will like him."  
"W-what's his name?"

"Well. He committed some, dastardly deeds… He was forced to do in… as a sense of guilt I guess you could say… He wanted to do it for the man that saved his life and that of his siblings. I liked him so I put him on my council. You and he would make a good pair…" Lucifer said to Alissa. "His name is… Joker."  
"O-OK." Alissa said. "As long as he treats me right."

"Lucifer…" Ciel started.  
"Call me Father."  
"F-Father… um… Do you happen to know… what happened to Freckles… er Doll?"  
"Doll? That lovely crossdresser from the circus?"  
"Yes."  
"She is where she should be… She is an angel Ciel. She is in great hands. Though she is not like Ash and Angela. But then they didn't have permission to do what they did."  
"Thats good then… Thank you."

"Anyone else find this an extremely messed up family?" Undertaker asked. They all laughed at that. Then Sebastian said:  
"I refuse to call Claude, Mother, or Father. He will stay Claude to me."  
"And you will stay Sebastian to me."

* * *

Five months later Ciel had another little girl- Anny Lillyan Phantomhive- was brought into the world. Her hair was the same color that Ciels mothers had been. With wine red eyes. And two months after a little boy and girl were born to Angela and Undertaker. He had white hair with scattered black streaks. One eye was acid yellow and the other purple. The little girl was the opposite of her brother. Both flared red when they were angry and darkened when they were happy. Mey-rin and William had four more kids. Bard and Finny adopted twins. A little girl then a few years later a boy. Grell and Ronalds only had one kid. With red hair and yellow eyes. She acted more like Ronalds that Grell. And they all lived happily with their loved one and family.

Sebastian and Claude, despite everything became best friends. Alissa enjoyed being married to Joker. And Doll came to visit Ciel regularly… Eventually she ended becoming lovers with Elizabeth, and because of which she became a fallen angel. And she never regretted it for a single day of her life.

* * *

**Fail ending is Fail... But hey this is my favorite fic so far that I have written. I love it and hope you do to! XD Please tell me! Sorry this chapter is so long I couldn't think of a better way to end it... Unless I wanted to add several more chapters or even a whole new fic... **


End file.
